The Power of Three
by MissFabulous09
Summary: A short one-shot about Logan's life and struggle to protect his sister. Takes place during Fable III and features Logan, the Hero Of Brightwall, Reaver, and Sparrow. Genres are some hurt/comfort, family, and some romance. Read or don't read, the choice is yours, fellow fanfiction user.


Logan remembered what his sister did not.

He remembered the fits, the shattered pieces of glass, blood staining the walls. The constant humming of a strange but beautiful tune. Alone with his mad mother and her whispered words. Her tears. Being Queen, being a Hero, broke the very thing that connected her to this world. Separated her from her children. From him.

He remembered when she'd used to tell him tales of her marvelous adventures, and then, faster than the blink of an eye, would start screaming, begging him not to become a Hero. To run away. She'd made him promise never to follow his ancient bloodline. She also never wanted him to be king. Held him back. She said he was too much like his father. The nameless, faceless man who Logan had never known. He had no one in this word to turn to, except his sister.

Rose.

He'd vowed one stormy night to protect her for as long as he still had breath. His tiny, fragile sister. Innocent of their mother's madness, unknowing of their cowardly father. Logan knew he was the only one standing between the darkness and his sister. All they had was each other. So he stood, wavering between the dark and the light, his pistol in hand and his determination. He knew his sister hated being kept from their mother, but it was better. Let her still believe the marvelous tales of their heroic mother and her loyal husband. He prayed every night that she would never find out the truth.

Their blood called them to become Heroes—he felt the constant pull of it every day. He knew she heard the call, too. The song of the music box haunted his dreams every night. Every time he looked into the mirror, he saw his father smiling out. Same dark hair, fair skin, and quick wit. Logan knew he could never run from his dark legacy. But his sister, she could be the same person their mother was. Strong, beautiful, selfless, pure. She would be the light, while he would be the shadow. After all, to hide such a brilliant light, only darkness could shield it from even darker forces.

In that throne room, on that fateful day, he finally drew back his shield, letting her light shine for the first time, letting her make her first decision as a Hero. She hated him for it, and he knew that she'd never forgive him for that, but it had to be done. To save her, to save the kingdom, to save those he could not. For the light to shine brightest, it needed darkness

When she stormed the castle with her ragtag band, Logan easily gave up. He could never hurt his sister, never. And when she let him live, it nearly broke him. Her voice, her eyes, every inch of her was mother. The woman he'd never truly known but only heard of. From his submissive position on the floor, his head bent to his sister, his eyes connected with Reaver's, who stood in the shadows. The older man tipped his head slightly, his eyes softening for a second. They both knew. They had played their parts, done things that no one else could do. Watched as the most precious thing to them became a Hero they could never be.

And when the year had passed, the last year, the Darkness came and was destroyed. Logan had been in his cell when it had happened but he knew it was done when he felt the stain of darkness washed from his soul. Reaver had felt it too. That was the day Logan went out under the stars, releasing all of his pain, his anger, his loneliness, in one long scream.

He walked, then, to his mother's tomb. Collapsed on the stone floor and wept. Poured out everything to her cold body. He didn't hear the other footsteps as Rose and Reaver entered. Barely noticed as they both stood next to him. Rose quietly cried with Logan, the two drawing strength from each other. Reaver, stripped bare of his fine clothes, just a simple man with a broken heart, ran his fingers over the carved face of his lover. Sorrow hung in the air, but love, hope, and a promise blew it away. A promise of something better.

Four Heroes. The one who shattered. The one who ran. The one who struggled, and the one who fought. They had tried to stand alone, all failing. The curse of the Heroes was too strong, to dark to stand alone under. But this day was different. The three stood, together, bearing the curse, hand in hand.

After all, a cord of three strands is not easily broken.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading this rather simple one-shot I randomly wrote. I have always been curious in Logan's backstory and I loved his devotion to his sister, even if it was not noticeable at first. Fable has been one of those incredibly rare game that had actually made my cry, especially Fable II. It's such a brilliant series of games, and I really want Lionhead studios to make another one. But until that day, I will continue replaying the games and writing ****fan fiction. **

**Hope you liked it! If not, well, I don't really care. **

**Adios and keep on writing more Fable fanfiction, my fellow geeks and nerds!**


End file.
